Quirk: Temperature Control
by ffMelon
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is quirkless. That was a fact. But if so, why was it so cold? Maybe, Katsuki thought, it was good that Deku doesn't remember what he did. Also known as: Deku has a quirk, Katsuki is very confused, and Shinso is scared of his new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Not all men were created equal. Izuku (Deku) Midoriya knew that all too well.

It was a normal day at Aldera middle school. Bakugo slammed his hand down on Midoriya's desk, snatching the notebook on top. He skimmed through the pages, before blasting the notebook between his palms. "You think a quirkless Deku like you can be a hero?" he smirked, "Give up before you get killed. How about doing it yourself so a villain doesn't have to waste its time to do it!"

Izuku looked at his former friend. "Give it back, Kacchan!" he insisted. He reached toward his notebook, before suddenly feeling a tug. The whole room got a couple degrees colder. Bakugo was shocked.

Katsuki tensed his arm muscles furiously, only to find nothing come out. He glared at Izuku. "What did you do, sh*tty Deku?" he screamed.

"Wha- what happened?" Midoriya mumbled. The whole room was getting dizzy. Why were there two Kacchans? Why was Kacchan grabbing him? And then everything turned black.

Katsuki looked down at the body of his childhood friend, slight confusion visible. When did Deku get a quirk? Why was it so strong? He roughly wiped off the blood trickling down his friend's nose. There was so much. Had- had he done this? Heros don't hurt people, only villains do. Does that mean he is a villain?

Note: Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on it! Chapters will update as soon as I feel like updating, so don't expect much from me. I only write for fun, and this fic might be crossposted in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

Temperature Control Chapter 2 Author's Note

Hi everyone! I have decided to continue writing Temperature Control! I hope that I do not disappoint. Chapters may come out more often, but updates will still be slow as I have a life of my own. You would not believe what kind of stuff I search up to put in here. My google search history has gotten kind of weird.

* * *

As Deku's rival, Katsuki Bakugo knew he couldn't coddle the green-haired boy. Deku needed to shape up if he wanted to ever be useful. However, he barely fought back as Midoriya dragged him to Dagobah Beach.

Izuku stopped right in front of the trash covered beach, eyes sparkling widely. Katsuki glared angrily at a piece of metal that was poking him in the leg and blasted it apart with a rage-filled "DIE!". Izuku continued talking about his new ideas for testing out his newly dubbed "Temperature Control" and it's possibilities. Kneeling down onto a less cluttered part of the sand, he grabbed a metal pipe.

While blowing up the trash for getting in his way, Katsuki heard a horrible screeching sound coming from Deku's area and a sudden… chill? Turning sharply, he saw Deku sitting in the sand with stars in his eyes, holding a piece of metal that was bent almost completely in half in his left hand, and writing in one of his Hero Analysis books with his other hand. Izuku looked up excitedly, before running over to Katsuki.

"Kacchan!" Izuku cheered, "I figured out how to reshape metal! In order to reshapethemetalIhadtocollectalloftheheatintotheareaofthemetaluntilitreached200degrees-"

Katsuki scoffed. "Stop rambling, shitty Deku," he interrupted.

Izuku stopped muttering. "Oops," he mumbled awkwardly. Izuku continued to flip through his Hero Analysis notebook, before getting a new idea. Katsuki could've sworn he saw a lightbulb above Deku's head, with how much he lit up.

"Kacchan!" Izuku started, "I figured out much I need to use my quirk to make Explosion powerful enough to destroy almost twice the amount you normally do in one explosion!" Katsuki immediately started listening to Izuku's speech. 'Destroying almost twice the amount he normally can? Now that sounds interesting.'

And that is how Izuku and Katsuki found themselves standing in an extremely hot area of the beach, the sheer amount of heat radiating off of the area making them both lethargic. Katsuki still, however, had a feral grin and now sweat pouring off of his hands. Slamming his hands onto a broken-down refrigerator, a giant explosion formed, blowing them both away.

Meanwhile, in a nearby tree, a very recognizable Hitoshi Shinso climbed up a tree. He smirked as he gently lifted up the kitten stuck on the tree and climbed down. Suddenly, the place got much colder. Putting down the kitten, he pulled his capture scarf around himself to keep himself warm. 'Huh. It got really cold all of a sudden. Could this be a quirk?' His suspicions were confirmed when he felt some really hot pressure replace the cold. 'An explosion. Now that's just great.' He was about to walk away from the place when he heard someone walking toward him.

"Eeek! Sorry! Did we hit you with that explosion?"


End file.
